Prologue: The Clone Equine Wars/at the fair grounds
Here's how the prologue goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet 9. film starts out with the Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures intro. And then the Focus Features logo appears followed by the Relativity Media logo. Then it shows a Scientist who is threading something, and then it shows him cutting some kind of cloth, and then it shows him threading some kind of doll with a zipper lock. And then it shows him sparking a robotic eye which opens and closes, and is screwing a robotic finger in a metal hand, and then he puts one of his eyes in a socket, and then he ink paints the letter "9" on his back, and unzips his zipper and connects a wire on him. And as he builds him, he speaks The Scientist (narrated): We had such potential, such promise. But we squandered our gifts, our intelligence. Our blind pursuit of technology, only sped us quicker to our doom. it shows the scientist has tied the doll on a machine The Scientist (narrated): Our world... is ending. But life must go on! he places a strange talisman on a socket of the machine where the doll is connected to the talisman's strange symbols glow as the background goes dark, and the symbols spin and the title reveals "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet 9" and the title zooms out. And then it shows a barren old desert with a tagline on the bottom ready "In another universe". And then it shows Stewie riding on the back of a horse, and he activates his lightsaber as "Bounty Hunter Pursuit" begin playing. And soon it shows the Clone Equine army, and Stewie's Palawan learner Zoey who has activated her lightsaber and several Clone Equine fighters and transports heading right towards a huge army of Battle Terminator Droids as Dolphy is narrating the whole thing Dolphy (narrated): Like fire across the galaxy, the Clone Equine Wars spread. it shows some several Clone Equine Transports firing on several BTD units and BTD Armored Tanks and blowing them up, and then it shows several Clone Equine fighters flying by and firing and blowing up BTD Dogfighters and one Clone Equine fighter dropped bombs on several BTD Speeders down below as the pilot smiles Dolphy (narrated): When Bradey O'Diesel was caught by surprise to heard we had our own army, she ordered more BTD units. And till the point she orderer stronger BTD units. Until me and Stewie made an agreement with our friend Mucker to reenforce our Clones by using Figge and Cazidy as a bases, for the League of Ed-venturers and Team Chugger so they can use to take on the tougher BTD units. shows the Ed's and Team Chugger's Clones taking on the tougher BTD units. And then it shows Kitty and Hanah slicing up several BTD units on a unknown planet, and then it shows Ariel leading Aqua Clones to battle BTD Aqua Units, and then it shows Lois and her Padawan learner Gwen taking on 3.0 BTD Units on the field of Africa. And then it shows several Clone Equines and BTD units fighting in the rain with one being blasted down by the other. And then it shows Brian and Dawn on a Clone Equine transport and they jump down and activate their lightsabers and land on the ground. And they slice up several BTD Turret units, as the 99th Griffin/Eeveelution Legion land on the ground and reinforce the Jedi as Brian force pushes several BTD units, as Dawn slices up a few BTD units. And as that happens, Dolphy is still going his narration Dolphy (narrated): With the Jedi's help with the Clone Equines, we are close to winning against the villains. But as the heat of the war grows, so to are more planets and landmarks being destroyed by the wicked O'Diesel. it cross wipes to some of our heroes inside a bridge of a Republic Quasar Fighters who are traveling through lightspeed heading towards Earth Carl: After five months of this, it's finally great to get a good taste of home. Sheen: Yeah, and my Ultra Lord toys we'll be glad to see me again. Ain't I right? Squidward: You've been talking about Ultra Lord for the past five months during the Battle of Veggie. I ain't goin' to your house, Sheen. Okay? I promise! Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Prologues Category:Opening Scenes